


The Magical Werefox

by LoveStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Danger, Happy Ending, Hunters, M/M, Mage, Mage Stiles Stilinski, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Minor Character Death, Werefox Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf, Werewolf Derek Hale, sterek, werefox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 14:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21459643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveStiles/pseuds/LoveStiles
Summary: A werefox mage comes to the rescue of his werewolf mate. And brings down justice on evildoers.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101





	The Magical Werefox

The camp of the hunters was well fortified against intruders. It was in a desolate area surrounded by mountains. There were two high barbed wire fences surrounding it, with a high concrete block wall inside of that. The only gate to enter and exit was guarded both day and night by armed guards. And other armed guards constantly patrolled the outer fence.  
There was a meeting going on in the office of the camp located in a concrete bunker.  
"How many hunters do we have here now?", a woman asked.  
"Over a thousand", a man replied.  
'That should be enough to kill every were creature on the west coast", the woman said.  
"Yes", the man replied. "And after that, we can eliminate all of the were creatures in the entire country".  
"How about that werewolf that we caught yesterday?", the woman asked. "Is he still alive?"  
"Yes", the man replied. "I have him locked up in a cell. He's the alpha of his pack. I'm going to use him as bait to get his pack here. They will try to free him. I will lure them in, then trap all of them. Then I will kill them all".  
"You are very crafty, Gerard", the woman said.  
"So are you, Tamora", Gerard Argent replied.

The cell block was guarded by two armed hunters. There was an outer lock, as well as locks on all of the cells. The guards were seated, watching screens showing the outer and inner walls and corridors of the concrete bunker. Suddenly a small red werefox appeared out of thin air behind them. He stood in front of the cell which held the werewolf. His eyes shifted from amber gold to purple, then to orange. He looked at the cell and the bars dissolved into mist. The werewolf walked over to the werefox and they licked each other's noses.  
The fox telepathed a message to the wolf.  
"Protective shields around us", the message said.  
Then the fox and wolf walked up to the two guards. The guards stood up, spun around, and tried to fire their guns at them. The guns wouldn't fire. The fox looked at them and the guards turned into piles of dust.  
Then the fox dissolved the outer door, and he and the wolf walked out of the cell block. They walked all the way through the compound, disabling the guns of the hunters and turning all of the hunters into piles of dust. Finally they arrived at the office, and the fox dissolved the door. The fox and the wolf shifted into human men and walked into the office.  
Gerard Argent and Tamora Monroe stood and grabbed their guns. They fired at the two men but their guns wouldn't work.  
"Hello, Gerard", the first man said. "Hello, Miss Monroe. You remember us, don't you?"  
"How could I forget", Gerard growled. "It's werefox Stiles Stilinski and his werewolf boyfriend Derek Hale".  
"Yes", Stiles replied. "And we remember both of you as well".  
"How could we forget you?", Derek said. "Arsonists and murderers like you two are. Monsters".  
"You're the monsters", Gerard replied.  
"No", Derek said. "You're the real monsters. Worse than any demon could ever be".  
"Why won't our guns fire?", Tamora asked.  
"Because I've disabled them", Stiles replied calmly.  
Gerard and Tamora tried to run but couldn't move from the places that they were standing on.  
"I've also rooted you to the floor", Stiles said. "You can't get away".  
"It won't do you any good", Gerard said. "There are guards all around this camp. They will capture you the minute that you try to escape".  
Stiles smiled.  
"No, they won't", he replied. "I have bad news for you, Gerard. All of your guards are dead".  
"How can that be?", Gerard said angrily.  
"Because I've eliminated them", Stiles replied. "And all of your hunters as well".  
"Eliminated them?", Gerard asked. "That's impossible".  
"Oh, but it's very possible", Stiles replied. "You see, Gerard, I have a secret. A secret that very few people know about. I'm a mage. But not just any mage. I'm the most powerful mage in the universe. I'm the Great Mage. And I turned all of your guards and hunters into dust. Now all that's left is you and Miss Monroe".  
"A mage!", Gerard said. "That's ridiculous. What a joke".  
"Then you had better start laughing, Gerard", Stiles replied. "Because the joke's on you".  
Stiles eyes shifted to purple, then orange. He raised his hands up to the sky and brought bolts of lightning down. Now Gerard and Tamora looked at him in fear. Stiles brought his hands down and aimed the lightning at Gerard and Tamora. In less than a second they were reduced to two piles of ashes.  
The lightning stopped and Stiles turned to Derek and kissed him.  
"Time to go, baby", he said.  
"Yes, my love", Derek replied.  
Stiles transported himself and Derek to a mountain top overlooking the camp. He looked at the camp and turned it into ashes. Then he sent the ashes into the center of the earth, where they were destroyed forever. There was nothing left of it but bare ground.  
Then Stiles transported himself and Derek back to the pack house.

That night in bed after they had made love, Stiles and Derek held each other close.  
"They had to be eliminated", Stiles said. "All of them. Especially Gerard and Tamora. No weres would ever have been safe as long as they were alive".  
"I know", Derek replied. "You did what had to be done".  
They hugged.  
"Thank you for keeping us safe, my love", Derek said.  
"You're welcome, baby", Stiles replied. "And I always will".  
They kissed.  
"I love you, sweetheart", Stiles said.  
"I love you, darling", Derek replied.  
Then they fell asleep in each other's arms, holding each other safe and secure all night long.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed my story.
> 
> LoveStiles (James S. MC.)


End file.
